


Baby Birds

by ChocobosTrinket (Neverforget94)



Series: *Bird Noises* [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 7 year old Noctis, 9 year old Ignis, Children, Gen, Shenanigans, Wing AU, Wings, will add more as we go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverforget94/pseuds/ChocobosTrinket
Summary: A set of shorts set in the chirp verse.Before they grew into their wings, they had all been baby birds.





	Baby Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute thing to get me back into the mindset to update Chirp. It's been so long but I want to continue it! Life happens though. D:

It was a beautiful day outside, and Ignis couldn’t have been more annoyed. He was wandering the gardens with a frown set on his face, glasses occasionally sliding down his nose as he occasionally stopped to search the shrubs. Every once in a while, he also had to pause to pick twigs and leaves out of his wings.

He did enjoy days like this, honestly, but only after his studies were over. Unlike a certain wayward prince that he knew. He’d been asked to find him after lunch, as he’d skipped all his lessons after he finished with his music studies. Which meant that Ignis didn’t get to shadow his Uncle after lunch like he’d wanted.

Eventually, he got tired of simply looking, and started calling his name along with searching.

“Noct! Come out please!” He looked around, trying to remember the last place he’d found his friend when he’d hidden. “We’re supposed to be studying!”

It was hard to keep the whine out of his tone, but he did his best. He didn’t like missing lessons, or getting dirty. And both were happening now.

He kept searching anyways, and it was only by chance that he heard a giggle coming from further into the gardens, off the path and into what could have been mistaken for the wilds to his young eyes. He knew they weren’t but for some reason he was a little afraid of getting lost anyways. He’d like to think he was sensible for a nine-year-old, but occasionally had to be forgiving to his own age.

“Noctis?” He called hesitantly as he stepped off the path and through the bushes.

He didn’t notice the root until it was too late, and rather than stepping through like he wanted, ended up falling through. He landed in a sprawl with a soft thud, and his glasses ended up bouncing somewhere in the grass. With an almost offended squeak he pushed himself back up to his elbows, and frowned at the grass stains that were now on his shirt. He could guess that he pants were now in a similar state. Behind him, his wings fluffed up, signaling his mild distress.

“Noct? Are you there?”

“Ignis, shouldn’t you be studying?” Suddenly came his uncles voice from the shrubs.

A deep frown crossed his face, and a small chirp of confusion left him, “Uncle Amo?”

He crawled forward to get himself fully out of the shrub, and then felt around for his glasses. When he found them, he reached into his pocket for his glasses cloth and cleaned them before putting them back on.

“Uncle?” He tried again, this time looking around himself.

“Iggy, the prince when back inside, you can go in now!” Suddenly he heard both his and Noctis’s caretaker, Bunny they called her, say. Or her voice rather. He got to his feet then and crossed his arms.

“That isn’t funny Noctis!”

Noctis, being a young magpie, could mimic people’s voices. Something he often used these days. More than once had Ignis been tricked by him. It was becoming a habit of his to borrow other people’s voices. Another giggle soon followed after that, and Ignis was able to find his way to the base of a tree. And when he looked up, Noctis was sitting in the branches smiling down at him, his wings happily fluttering behind him.

“Hi Iggy!” His legs were swinging back and forth, and he seemed to be at home on the branch he sat on. Ignis made a mental note to remember this tree in the extremely likely event that Noctis snuck away again.

“Noct, you know that you’re supposed to be inside! You missed lunch!” Ignis said, looking up at him.

In response Noctis suddenly allowed himself to fall backwards and hang upside down. Ignis had to walk around to the other side to see Noctis’s face.

“But it’s so nice out Iggy! Can’t we stay a little longer?”

Normally, Ignis would be hard pressed to say no to the bright smile that his friend was giving him. However, he was a little miffed still and shook his head, “I think you’ve been outside long enough. Maybe we can come back tomorrow after lunch, if you stay in your lessons.”

“Aw…” Noctis gave him a soft frown, and his wings pulled in against his back. “But it’s reeeaallly nice out!”

It only took a few more moments of that frown before Ignis sighed and gave a little. “I know it is Noct, but at least come inside for a late lunch?”

Noctis, seemingly sense that Ignis was edging toward a forgiving mood tried pressing his luck, “Can it be grilled cheese?”

“The cooks made cold sandwiches earlier for us, but we can see if they could make one maybe?” Ignis offered with a shrug. “So…please come down?”

Noctis looked like he thought it over, and then nodded, “Okay.”

Ignis watched as Noctis twisted and turned, and his wings drooped at what he knew had happened. Noctis tried for a few more moments to get back up on the branch, but couldn’t, and gave up.

“Iggggy. I’m stuck!” He whined, looking back at Ignis. He may have sounded sad, but his face was set in a frown and his wings had puffed up behind him. He was more annoyed than anything else.

Ignis stepped forward, and the two argued back and forth for a while. Ignis would try to grab part of him to push back up, but then Noctis would yelp that he’d nearly slipped, and he’d have to stop. Eventually, after doing this a few times, Ignis realized that Noctis was doing this to waste time. With an annoyed huff, the next time Noctis nearly slipped, Ignis instead tugged on one of his legs, which slipped off the branch with ease.

A surprised gasp left him and Noctis’s arms flailed before latching onto Ignis, “Iggy! I’m going to fall!”

“At least you’ll be out of the tree,” Ignis answered back.

Noctis quickly realized it was a mistake latching onto Ignis and tried pushing him away instead as he felt him tug on his other leg, “Ignis! Stop it!”

“You’ll be down in a moment Noctis!” Ignis said, trying to grab him. As a last resort Ignis poked Noctis in the stomach, which caused a shrill giggle to leave him, and also made him curl up. As a result, his other leg slipped from the branch as well, and he yelped, grabbing onto Ignis to catch himself. Ignis had thought he was prepared to catch him, but overestimated himself. Instead of catching him, he ended up falling with him. They both landed in a heap on the ground, but were unharmed.

Ignis checked over Noctis just to be sure, who was frowning at Ignis like he had just forced him to eat a carrot.

“There. That wasn’t so bad,” Ignis began, “Now we can go -ack!”

Noctis suddenly jumped at Ignis and started poking his sides. A loud yelp left him at that, and his legs began kicking helplessly. Unfortunately for Ignis, he was one of those people who grew weak when tickled, and couldn’t fight Noctis off.

“You made me fall!” Noctis said loudly, and Ignis couldn’t stop his laughter.

“You were stuck!” Ignis said between laughs, and flailed again. This time he managed to tip Noctis off of himself. And before Noctis could grab him, got to his feet and started to dart back through the bushes. Noctis was right behind him and right before Ignis was all the way through caught up to him.

Ignis forgot about the root again.

They both fell out of the bush with a surprised chirps, and ended up staying on the ground for a short moment. Or rather Ignis did. Noctis had landed on top of him. After which they both got up, and Ignis, taking advantage over the fact that Noctis was chasing him, darted for the doors. But also, he was pretty sure the only way he could escape Noctis’s wrath was to find Bunny. And Noctis followed close behind again, not realizing that Ignis was leading him back indoors.  

Far above them, looking down from his office window, Regis smiled at their antics, and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Come bug me on tumblr! I would love some prompts for this AU. :D


End file.
